


Get mine, get yours

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Somewhere along the line he fell for her. There was no denying it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He broke the rule. It’s over faster then he would have liked. They say that what goes around comes around…but sometimes it just takes patience to change that. This is an experiment with a somewhat common storyline  to test my writting ...





	1. the proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Get mine, get yours                      

Somewhere along the line he fell for her. There was no denying it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He broke the rule. It’s over faster then he would have liked. They say that what goes around comes around…but sometimes it just takes patience to change that. Stay around…trust is always an issue.

 

 

  
Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing  
Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me

Can you put your hands  on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours

If you see me with a man  
Understand that you can't question me  
The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault  
It can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that  
What we have has got to be commitment free  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'  
Underneath the sheets

Can you put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours

Now listen  
So, come on and freak my body  
We can get nasty, naughty  
All night a private party  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'  
Cause this is a physical lovin'  
Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5

We have a physical thing  
We'll make love, but don't fall in love  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
You spend time  
Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body, not your heart  
Let me get mine, you get yours  


Get mine, get yours

By Christina aguilaira

 

 

It’s not that he ever thought she was innocent or prude. The way she paraded around the school with a slightly over-confident sway was charming and sexy but dead on revealing. She knew she was all that. She knew she could have anyone wrapped around her delicate fingers. 

Certainly that he believed this couldn’t apply to him. He figured they were too much alike in that sense. They would never do as a couple. He would never fall for her charms. After all he knew the tricks too. But what she came to propose that day was very tempting and fitting.  Lily was a very beautiful woman, he wasn’t immune to that. It suited them, this proposal. He never made commitments and she always had a hard time keeping one.

 Somehow he was still surprised even though he knew she wasn’t a virgin. He always thought she had several principals and moralities that she completely believed in and followed to the letter.  He knew she took her studies seriously. He also knew she believed that most rules are there for a good reason. He always assumed she followed them.  

To him she had always been the kind of girl that would not deem inappropriate to have physical intimacies if not with a boyfriend, until today.

Professor Binns’ class was as boring as any day. No one could pay attention apart from Lily, as per usual. The sound of her quill, furiously jotting down note, was drowned by Binns ‘ sleep inducing voice and several light snores. Sirius was slightly drooling on the paper they were previously using to send messages to Remus, while James fought to stay awake.

Binns did not seem to notice James yawning dramatically from boredom.  Looking for a distraction, James scanned around the room, winking at Elise Weston when he caught her staring.  He continued on looking around with a satisfied smirk when she furiously blushed and looked down.  The next pair of eyes he caught was rather surprising but instead of blushing  like Elise did, Lily smiled a very naughty smile before focusing once more on Binns.

She never looked back, he noticed.  Sirius caught on quickly that something had happened during his little nap.

“Why do you keep glancing at her so much?” He had asked

“At who?” James tried to play off casually.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said “Don’t act dumb. Who else but little miss stuck up bitch over there?”

It wasn’t that Sirius always had a problem with her. She had actually once caught his fancy but that feeling soon changed into resentment when she had coldly rejected him.

“I didn’t know that she could take her eyes off of Binns enough to annoy other people’s lives in class also.” he continued. “What did she do this time?”

“Nothing,” James quickly said “I just noticed that she dozes of from time to time, that’s all” He lied.

“You must have been imagining it James. She’s every teacher’s ass kisser. She would never do that” He cruelly said. James didn’t say anything, glad that Sirius seemed to believe him.

“What a bore” he pressed on while James tried not to roll his eyes. “How I ever was interested in her is beyond my comprehension. I bet you she’s never broken a rule. She’s too bloody boring  for that. Takes herself too seriously, if you ask me.” 

This  conversation didn’t last long to James relief and soon enough all thoughts of Lily Evans were forgotten as they started discussing the next full moon.

The rest of the day went by with no other unusual incident. James thought that perhaps he had imagined it all until Lily approached the subject when they were alone in the Heads room. 

“Listen James,” she began “ I have a proposition for you”

Curious, he stopped working on his quidditch strategies to listen. 

“Yeah?” he said. He turned around and couldn’t help but notice how sexy she was laying there casually on the couch.

“What do you think about having casual sex from time to time with me?”

He was so shocked by her boldness that he hit his elbow by accident.

“What!?” he chocked while rubbing his elbow.

She seemed unaffected by his surprise as she stated repeating her question.

“I heard you” James quickly interrupted. “But why? I thought you didn’t really want to have anything to do with me.”

“Oh you’re not so bad when you’re not off bullying people”

“That was a while ago” he glared at her .“The fact that you don’t dislike me still doesn’t explain why you suddenly want to do something like that, and with me of all people.”

“Please James, I’m not as proper as you probably think I am.” She said, annoyed. “What’s wrong with wanting to have a little fun once in a while?” she paused “You’re the only person that I know wouldn’t expect more from this. Besides I heard that you are good at what you do.” Her sultry voice finished

That was a very well received piece of information. His ego couldn’t have been more pleased.

“Alright then” he said extending his hand.

“Before we agree to this I just want to make sure that you understand that this is for fun and nothing else. No strings attached.”

“That’s fine by me” He said. 

“No falling for one another or anything like that.” She pressed on.

“Even better” he replied. He would be a fool to refuse such an offer. A gorgeous girl was asking him for some casual sex.

James almost never got into relationships. He was all about having a little fun with girls. He always made sure that they understood that but they always ended up asking for more than he wanted. Lily’s proposition was too good to pass.  He knew she couldn’t be more serious about this being only casual because they weren’t the best of friends. There was no danger of her secretly having feelings for him and apparently she knew that there was no danger of him wanting anything more.

As they shook hands he thought about how wrong Sirius was about her and how nothing could go wrong with this.

He never could have guessed that this would somehow backfire.

 


	2. bedroom specialists

 

Dirty secret 

This was their secret. A harmful secret between two responsible adults. She didn’t have to tell him that no one was to know. It was logical that it stayed so especially that they were heads. James found that it made it all the more exciting, enticing anyways.

It was their little secret and no one else’s business, not even his friends would be filled in. Besides, James could already picture their reactions. Sirius would tell him that she was up to something.  Remus would stay silent but would give him the disapproving look that often made him change his mind. Peter, as the follower that he was, would try to flatter him by saying something like: “Man, if I could only play birds like you…” This, James knew, would only serve to infuriate him.

Starting from fifth year James had gained the reputation of somewhat a player. He thought it was just as well, that way any girl knew what she was getting herself into. He had always been honest about what he truly wanted. James was never one to encourage a girl’s feelings for him because he knew that it didn’t go further than physical attraction on his side. It would be plain wrong to play with a girl’s feeling. For all James knew he had never forced anyone to do anything they didn’t want.

James thought about this newly discovered side of Lily that same night.  Was she used to doing this? Did he really care? Apparently so… not because he carried any romantic feelings for her but because it was interesting to realize that your perception of someone might have been extremely inaccurate. Was he wrong about her tendency to follow the rules? Or was it that she was trying something risky for once? Whatever it was he wasn’t complaining.

He never would have imagined her to have a mischievous side and it was exciting to discover it. It was like looking at a very nicely wrapped present and thinking that it was one of those boring book you always get only to unwrap it later on to find something way more interesting. Except that the fact that Lily had asked him for some sex about a week ago didn’t seem to cross her mind at all. She went along with her business as if nothing had happened. James seemed to be thinking about it way more than she was which he thought was weird considering she was the one to have proposed it. 

It wasn’t long before James started to think less about it. He had so much to do that after a week he had practically forgotten about their agreement. Classes were harder than ever with NEWTS coming up. Head duties were time consuming and stressful what with the growing influence of a mad man who went by the name of Voldermort. 

No one felt safe these days, even at Hogwarts for there were no age boundaries to join Voldermort.  The prefects were called to be even more vigilant and have more weight on their shoulders than the previous years. There had only been one student attack so far, thanks to the efficiency of the new rigorous patrol schedules. James wondered why he was chosen as head boy in such difficult times. He was very aware that he had no previous prefect experience nor was he the most responsible of his classmates.  However it was time to own up to the title. The innocent and carefree days were over and the daily prophet was a constant reminder of that.

James felt pity for the young wizards nowadays knowing that, if things progressed in the same fashion for the next few years, they would have to grow up much faster than it was fair.  As head boy he was already panicking. Two or three families with whom he was well acquainted had been hit. No one was safe. Purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns were all mourning deaths increasing at a scary paste. This did not make James feel guilty at all about his and Lily’s agreement. This thing with Lily, he had classified instantly as a distraction, a refuge from reality, if only for an hour a week.

 Sex was always a good thing. It would be his blunt in the desperate need to evade this horrible growing nightmare in which he knew his parents were possibly primary targets. So many had already turned to drugs. He knew this because a small amount of students had been caught. It was a big enough number to suspect a lot more drug use around the school. No, sex was by far a better option. It couldn’t have come at a better time. Now there was only the possibility that Lily had changed her mind, since she gave him no sign of remembering. 

Their first prefect meeting had been awkward at first, for him at least. James kept on expecting the prefects to realize that something was up, but really nothing had actually happened between them yet.  She seemed at ease even when she addressed him. This was ridiculous, he had thought. It was time to put this aside like she obviously did. If she wanted to make it happen she would come to him, he decided.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened like the last time. He was scanning the great hall and his eyes fell on her. She was looking straight at him with a gleam in her eyes and a smirk. He knew what that meant, she was done pretending. She wanted something to happen today and so when he arrived in the heads room after classes where over he wasn’t surprised to see her there. 

She was sitting sideways on the couch, her back turned away from the entrance. He knew she was aware that he was heading straight for her. 

He took notice of her appearance. She had taken off her shoes and her tie was loosened.  She was impossibly appealing even from the back. Her hair was thrown sideways giving him full view of her exposed neck. He wondered if he could kiss it. 

Letting his impulse guide him he went down on his knees and gently placed his mouth on her creamy shoulders, pausing for her reaction. She didn’t seem to mind so he wasted no time tasting her with his tongue. His hand slowly slid around her and then crawled upward.  As he started caressing her chest she led out a very sensual moan, making him instantly hard.

While he started kissing her neck she abruptly turned around. They were face to face, now fully grasping what they were about to do. It was something else entirely to make a move again, especially now that they had eye contact. How did one make a situation like this completely natural and devoid of awkwardness? It’s not that he didn’t want her, it wasn’t that at all. She on the other hand, was another story. She had come to him because she had thought he was the safest choice, not because she necessarily wanted him.  Did she want him? There was only one way to find out. 

They stayed there staring at each other, both contemplating what to do next. He resisted averting his eyes like he wanted to because he knew it would make this even more awkward.  However, went she started licking her lips he could help but drift his eyes towards them. They were extremely red and plumb in all the right places. He could already imagine how soft they were and had an urge to bite them. Should he kiss her or would she think it inappropriate considering the circumstances?

She impatiently crashed her lips against his, giving him no time to enjoy their softness, with her tongue immediately demanding entrance. He easily complied, their tongues instantly colliding. She was incredibly good at it. One moment she was biting his lips and the next she had her tongue grazing his upper palate, sending shivers down his spine. The kiss became even more intense and James did not hesitate to start touching her boldly. He went straight for her breasts again. They instantly stopped kissing, her lips parting from his to let hot breath come out of pleasure.  

She placed her hands on his as he massaged her breasts, putting even more pressure on them. It was such an erotic scene, with her eyes closed and her swollen lips slightly parted. He kissed her again; his hand now sliding downwards to be fully placed on her feminine area, caressing the skirt’s tissue that separated his hand from it. She arched on him letting out a surprised moan. In no time she also had her hand exploring him. They resumed kissing as her hands slid down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

Your room” she said huskily, her eyes darkened by lust. With incredible agility, she wrapped her legs around him and was then, in no time, forcefully shoved against his door.  They tongues tangled passionately while he fumbled with his doorknob. Her wandering hands were driving him crazy and made the task of opening the door all the more difficult.  

It took him two quick strides to reach his bed and place her on it. She laid there looking just as drunk with lust as he was. Her hair was sprawled all over the bed, the afternoon glow caressing it and making the bed look like it was on fire. She was quite a lovely sight but James didn’t have time to enjoy the view. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly.

She wasted no time pulling him down by his belt, taking the opportunity to slip it off as they resumed kissing fervently.  In his impatience he ripped her blouse placing kisses along her neck, followed by the hollow between her breasts. Lily didn’t seem to care that her blouse was in shreds as she quickly took out what was left of it. She painfully tugged on his hair to bring his head upward.  

They were kissing again and he had a hard time concentrating while she rubbed herself against him. She took his pants off,  then she slid her hands in his briefs and grabbed him without hesitation, applying fast and slow strokes.  James thought he might as well die from pleasure.  He stopped her before he got a little too excited and resumed taking her bra off with expert ease. 

 He was on his knees above her. His briefs soon joined his pants on the floor, followed by her skirt and underwear. He was inside her now.  The pace was slow at first, but soon became anything but. He rolled his eyes out of pleasure, his head placed in the crook of her shoulders.  

Lily turned them around so that now she was on top. Her hips were rotating and slamming against him as he caressed every inch of her.  He couldn’t take his eyes off her, especially when she took one of his hands to suck on his fingers.  He didn’t think it was possible to get more turned on but then she placed his hand on her clit, moaning loudly as he played with it.

 He was close to the edge but he wasn’t about to let go yet. It was as if they were competing, he realized, competing to see who would come first. James knew he had enough self-restraint to hold for a little while longer but she was making the task all so difficult. And she knew she was doing an incredible job, he could tell by the way she would smirk at him as his moans would grow louder…the witch. 

He wasn’t the only one moaning as if in pure bliss he noted smugly. His knees were on the bed and her legs around him. He went straight for her breast sucking and bitting her nipple as he entered her faster. Her head was thrown backward, her eyes rolling, but he wasn’t done yet. He came out of her and resumed kissing her body, his mouth going further down until he was tasting her. She arched her back impressively and held his head in place.  She pulled  on his hair to stop him.

 She was close so he penetrated her again rocking and holding on with her until she screamed. They came together with loud moans. Exhausted he fell back on the bed with her.  After catching her breath she quickly rolled off him.

“That was….amazing” she said while getting up to gather her clothing, previously discarded on the floor.  And as he watched her in awe, walking out of his room with only her knickers on, he couldn’t agree more.

sex, weed....surely  all the same

\------------------------------------------------

 So today by miracle I found the opportunity to completely redo this chapter and pretty quickly at that.  Anyways I wasn’t quite comfortable writing this chapter because of the sex scene. When stories have sex scenes in them I usually skip them but today I had to go look for some just to get a general idea of how to write one.

 This scene was necessary in order to initiate the whole thing and to try to show that it has nothing to do with making love. It’s all about the pleasure.  It’s the last time I’m writing a sex scene, first because I really felt uncomfortable writing it and secondly because this story is not focused on the physical parts but what comes after, the relationship that grows from it. The rest of the chapters will imply that they are doing it but will skip the parts going straight to their conversations etc…  

please give the story a chance…I have more in store than what is already obvious. I wouldn’t’ write a story if it was that predictable.  

Anyways did I do an ok job?  Does the whole thing seem a bit forced? is it obvious that I was uncomfortable writing it?  I considered this as a challenge for my writing.  I was determined to make it really good , even if it was awkward for me.

It might be a while before I update now. I hope you guys are satisfied with this for now though.


End file.
